Summer Shots
by The Moonlight's Marionette
Summary: Bleach summer shots! First up Wet. Byakuya x Ichigo. Ichigo uses a round-a bout- method just to see the Kuchiki heir wet.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! Welcome to the Bleach Summer Shots hut! I'll get right to the point. Since it's summer and I can feel it in my bones, blue skies, the tempting allure of the seas, I've decided to do this project. You request, I write about all your fav characters in summer scenes! What I need from you guys is the pairing of your choice and the location (whether a summer festival, a beach, park, deserted island etc) and what exactly you want to happen in the one-shot! All must have summer themes. This is yaoi but since I'm so generous *smiles evilly* I'd be willing to do het, but in moderation people! And if you do request het, please no lemons ^_^" sorry but I don't write het lemon. I'll take maybe a bout thirty requests but send 'em in. The deadline is July 3rd or so. That will give me enough time. If I'm lucky I'll be shelling out one per day. So request away! *salutes* There are some characters I cant write (Shuuhei, Shunsui, kenpachi, Chad) but if asked nicely I'll try. First come, first served.

Kay~


	2. Wet

**For happygirl24 who wanted a Byakuya x Ichigo at a water park ! Hope you enjoy love. Better late than never. This is fluff with a little bit of humor just cuz i've got alot of lemon requests. :D. Much love. Kay~**

* * *

Ichigo pulled open the door at Urahara's shouten more hesitant than usual, even peering inside before making a move to enter. There was no one to be seen as yet and so he stepped inside. One might even say tip- toed but he would likely deny it.

Walking lightly, he kept a cautious ear pricked for any and all sounds, especially those of voices. Anticipation coupled with the summer heat plastered his light shirt to his chest and he wiped his brow with the back of his hand.

Good. He was still unnoticed and even better, there was still no sign of _him_. Back pressed to the wall, and scanning both directions with every step he took, Ichigo pressed on. He'd have given himself a mental pat on the back for his overall stealth- which he could admit a deficiency in that department - if a voice hadn't called out to him at that exact moment.

"Ichigo what the hell're you doin'? Quit sneaking around would ya," Renji called.

Ichigo bristled, especially since he'd been caught so damn easily, and after he'd been trying so hard. Renji was apparently still in a room.

Feeling a little ashamed- though he still took the time to check the room first- Ichigo huffily went inside and sat down.

"How'd you know I was out there?" Ichigo asked, still disgruntled. He was a freaking shinigami! What was he coming to if he couldn't even sneak up on his friends?

Rukia who was lying on her stomach in a white yukata, flanked by a small fan and a bowl of ice answered, "It's really not that hard, Ichigo. You have heavy footsteps."

"What!?"

"She's right, you walk like a blind elephant," Renji teased, lying flat on the floor with his foot elevated on a table. "I could feel your reiatsu from a mile away."

Renji was wearing a girl's tank top and equally tight short pants. His hair was loose, every tendril shining with sweat. Ichigo suspected that it was a joke that had Urahara's name written all over it but he didn't bother to point it out, feeling himself failing to contain a smile. After all, Rukia hadn't informed him either and Ichigo knew she knew was well because when he looked at her, she returned his amused grin.

"You even know what an elephant is?" Ichigo countered, earning himself an annoyed glare from the red-head but effectively silencing him.

But maybe the mental pat on the back for his sneaking abilities would have to wait a bit.

"H-Hot… so hot," Renji complained, fanning himself with what looked like one of Urahara's fans.

Ichigo went to the window but the trip was in vane and only made him hotter because the breeze had all but dried up. It shouldn't be natural for it to be so still outside!

"Why the hell are our gigai so hotttt!"

"Because its summer, dumbass."

Renji pouted. "I know that idiot but for all the genius Urahara pretends to be he could at least make these shit cooler-"

"Why were you sneaking around, Ichigo?" Rukia asked, cutting Renji off mid-rant and looking pointedly at Ichigo who suddenly wished to be miles away.

Rukia was sharp, and that was good, but Ichigo learnt the hard way that it was a deadly double-edged sword.

Entirely without his permission, his face heated up and Rukia smiled evilly, knowing that she put him on the spot and waited for his answer. Hopefully the heat had already tinged his cheeks and the effect of her words wasn't so obvious.

"I wasn't sneaking, Rukia," he said, not looking at her but feeling her smile widen. Renji only looked mildly curious now but not enough to interject.

A change of subject was needed but he was spared the duty of finding one.

"I can't take anymore of this!" Renji was still complaining.

Ichigo sat down and scratched the back of his head. A habit when he was nervous about something. "There's um... a water park that opened not far from here, w-we could go."

They both stared with matching looks of confusion.

"What's a water park?" they asked in comic unison.

Ichigo nearly laughed. "A place with tons of water so we can cool off."

When the idea clicked in their heads, they both looked on the verge of tears and about ready to sing his eternal praises.

"Can we go right now?" Renji bounded on him.

"Yeah, my treat."

Rukia's suspicious look returned though Ichigo feigned innocence. It would bite a large chunk out of his allowance to pay for all four of them but some things were just worth it. It wasn't his style to be so round-a-bout in doing something, but it was the subtlest way he knew to ask for a date.

"What a great idea, Ichigo- kun. I'm sure freeloader-san would enjoy that seeing as he's unsatisfied with my gigai. Perhaps if I were to insist he pay irent/i for it he would feel differently," Urahara said from the door. Ichigo didn't even know how long he was standing there.

What a sneaky man. He made a mental note to ask for pointers later.

Renji didn't look the least bit embarrassed though he was obviously traumatized about the whole rent idea. Even if it was a joke.

"And you could take him along as well."

Could a heart move? Not since last Ichigo checked, but from the moment Urahara had uttered the word_ him_ and looked to his left, Ichigo's heart literally did a flying leap to his throat, thumping madly.

Coming to stand beside Urahara, miraculously fresh-looking despite the blazing heat outside was Kuchiki Byakuya, clothed in a barely light yukata, the least amount of clothing Ichigo had ever seen him in. Not a drop of sweat could be seen on his lithe body and it struck Ichigo that he'd never seen the man sweat. Sometimes Ichigo had trouble believing he was real. Could someone always look so composed? Always neat and presentable? Always … breathtaking?

He quickly fixed his gaze to his knees and he'd never ever seen Renji dress so fast in his life. All Ichigo saw was a blur but the next thing he knew Renji was fully clothed and looking embarrassed, and Rukia was sitting as straight as a board.

"I'd rather not," Byakuya said stiffly, eyes sweeping over the three of them.

"Nonsense, Byakuya –san-"

"I've told you not to refer to me with such familiarity." His voice promised swift death and Urahara took out his fan to blow away some of the killing intent.

"Hai, hai, Kuchiki –dono, but I think this will be a good opportunity for you to see the living world and I would prefer if they had a chaperone. Free loader -san is a magnet for trouble."

"Hey!" Renji cried indignantly at being singled out. Urahara smiled evilly at him. That's what you get when you insult a mad-scientist's work more than once.

Now it was true that Urahara was a sneaky man, but tact, no, that was one thing he lacked. It was obvious to Ichigo, and Byakuya judging by the skeptical raise of his eyebrow, that Urahara was trying to get rid of the noble.

He figured that Byakuya's stuffy personality was more than the shop- keeper could handle on a daily basis since it directly contrasted with his own. He wanted a little space, and Ichigo was sure the Kuchiki heir wanted the same. But it was either the annoyingly frivolous Urahara or them. Really Ichigo couldn't see what the problem was, the answer should have been as clear as day.

A look crossed the handsome noble's face. Kind of a cross between constipation mixed with having to choose between death by decapitation or impalement from his backside shaken lightly with a hint of intense nausea, and for a moment, Ichigo could see in his face that they were losing; he was going to choose Urahara. An irritation that could be shut out or ignored completely unlike them.

"Please, nii-sama…" Rukia pleaded in the softest most pleading voice Ichigo had ever heard come out of her mouth.

Something in Byakuya's face shifted and then he exhaled visibly, nodding his head.

Ichigo couldn't believe it. He wanted to tackle Rukia and crush her to him in a deadly hug. She had no idea the great pleasure she had just granted him. He added it to his mental to-do list.

"Splendid," Urahara chirped.

In record time they were out the door, and half walking half running to the water park. Renji and Rukia were singing, seeming to have forgotten about Byakuya who lagged behind.

His gigai was almost as attractive as he was. Urahara really deserved the credit. He really paid fine attention to all the details, like the definition of his cheekbones, his heavy-lidded eyes, even their color. Urahara had loaned him black slacks and a white cotton long –sleeved shirt. Byakuya downright refused obscene clothing like ivests/i and ithree-quarter pants/i.

Where did Urahara get such clothes anyway? They looked familiar- blonde hair and plentiful teeth came to mind. But Ichigo didn't like the implications of those thoughts so he left it at that.

He kept sneaking little glances at the man, lagging even further behind so that he could look at him secretly.

Not much was known to him about this man, even though he was Renji's taicho and Rukia's brother, but as a consolation, those two also probably wanted to know him as well but couldn't because of his cold disposition. The three of them were in the same boat, drifting hopelessly out to sea. At least there'd be no jealousy between them.

Ichigo suspected Rukia knew about how he truly felt about the man. After all, one as fine tuned as herself to human behavior would notice the odd way he kept staring at her nii –sama. A stare that wasn't Renji's admiring one, or her respectful one. His was pure rapture. Because Kuchiki Byakuya couldn't be considered as anything, other than beautiful and captivating.

He didn't know how all these feelings had come about. Byakuya hated him, and at one point, he couldn't stand the stuck up prick either. Rukia wouldn't allow this. She was close to both of them and she wanted all three of them to be a tight knit circle.

That was how a visit to the Kuchiki estate had come about. Ichigo had been dragged by his hair, kicking and screaming, all the way inside by Renji, who pretty much invited himself.

Awkwardness ensued. Byakuya wasn't thrilled to have them there and Ichigo wasn't exactly jumping with joy either so there were much exchanged glares and heavy silences, unsuccessfully broken by Renji or Rukia's many attempts.

The two of them kept clear of each other for the most of the visit as it was the only foreseeable way for them to emerge out of it alive. But Ichigo only disliked Byakuya because of all the contempt the man held for him for no apparent reason. He really had nothing personal against him.

And then the strangest thing happened. Ichigo had a dream. Not that it was strange for him to have dreams, he had many, but it was the nature of this dream that had him seeking therapy.

In the dream a man –a man! –was sitting on a smooth rock beneath a waterfall, that cascaded down to a pool at the bottom. His long, dark hair was matted to his back (he could tell it was a man because of the accentuated muscles). The water was running over him, beaded droplets sliding down his toned arms and lithe waist. The man! slid his hair back, squeezing the excess water from it and then looked back. Ichigo didn't see his face, but he saw his eyes. His beautifully sad blue eyes. Eyes that beckoned him with liquid lust.

He'd woken up to a flaming erection and a burning ache. Needless to say he had taken a cold shower faster than he could say holy-shit-I-just-had-a-wet-dream-about-a-man. If he could have washed out his brain he would have because the images wouldn't leave.

But that wasn't the end of it. In the morning while going to meet Renji and Rukia to leave finally, he ran into Byakuya going the opposite direction, and probably for the first time ever, their eyes met without pretences and without any hate or misguided feelings. And Ichigo nearly stopped breathing, shocked to learn that Byakuya possessed the same eyes as the man in his dream.

The moment only lasted a second and Byakuya passed him none the wiser, but Ichigo stopped and stared at his retreating figure. He couldn't move. He couldn't leave and now he didn't want to. He wanted to go back and spin him around and look into his eyes again.

An unnamed emotion stopped him. So he had little choice but to leave as planned, back to Karakura town and away from Byakuya.

After that every time he saw the man he went unnaturally quiet and rigid, blushing and looking away stupidly. That was last summer and now, as it was summer again, Rukia did some more arranging but this time for Byakuya to take a vacation here in the living world. Ichigo made himself scarce at the shouten, preferring to let Renji and Rukia visit him at his house if they needed him. He couldn't look the man in the eye knowing that every time he thought of him soaking wet he would get aroused.

It was weighing on his mind though, that Byakuya was so close and he was keeping himself so far. He wanted to spend time with him, but not alone. And above all, he wanted to see him wet like in his dream.

So his very own plan – inconspicuously named 'Plan Water Park' – had come into fruition. He saved hefty amounts his allowance just for this. The only downfall was that even though he didn't want to be alone with Byakuya, he wasn't keen on chaperones either. But such was sacrifice.

"Ichigo!"

"What?" he answered distractedly.

"Is this it?"

It seemed that while Ichigo was pleasantly daydreaming, they had arrived at the park.

"Yeah, this is it," he said, staring holes into Byakuya's broad back. This could be his chance, surrounded by all this water, it was only natural at some point for Byakuya to get wet.

The various rides and attractions rose up from beyond the gate, looking impressive in the smoldering sunlight and eliciting excited 'oohs' and 'ahhs' from everyone but Byakuya (of course).

After Ichigo paid at the front desk, Renji and Rukia dashed off to a water slide ten feet in the air without a backwards glance, (typical) leaving him and Byakuya .

Byakuya chose that moment to fix him with another icy glare and poor Ichigo only felt it as a flutter in his stomach. He couldn't return it. Not with heart anyway.

"Aren't you gonna have fun too?"i Yeah, that's right. Talk and maybe you'll forget about how snug that size too small pants clings to his hips./i He swallowed.

"Fun?" he asked, like it was a foreign word. Looking around he spotted a rest area beneath a grove of trees and left Ichigo standing there in favor of sitting beneath the shade without elaborating.

"And I suppose you'd like some iced tea while you sit, your highness?" I

chigo was irritable.

The encounter wasn't going like how he pictured it. He'd forgotten to take into account Byakuya's attitude. The man didn't feel the same he did so he couldn't expect much could he?

The way this was going, they would leave and the success of his laboriously thought up plan would be zip.

He needed help.

He found Rukia lounging on a floater cruising down a little waterway, hands behind her head and lazy grin spread across her face.

"Ichigo, what is it?" she asked without opening her eyes.

"I need your help with something."

At this, she opened an eye. "With what?" An annoying smile told Ichigo that she had already figured with what.

"I need you to pretend to be drowning," he said quickly, knowing she would be peeved at the stupid suggestion. But god was he desperate.

Her eyes widened predictably but he was ready to soothe her instantly. "It'll benefit you too." Vague but effective and he could almost see the cogs turning in her head. A chance for Byakuya to be her knight in shining armor. She honestly put up a good fight but it wasn't enough and she gave in.

Ichigo didn't like this idea either but it had to be this way. Sneaking behind him and accidentally pushing him into the water wouldn't work. He be killed and the park destroyed before his hand even left his side. It was like Byakuya could read minds or something. Or was it just his simple and naïve one?

"What should I do?" There was a fire blazing in her eyes. The same that was in his. Maybe they could actually pull this off!

"This waterway leads to where Byakuya is. Everyone's in the pool so he'll definitely come to rescue you-"  
"And what will you be doing?"

"Don't worry, I'll be close by I just want to… see something."

She nodded and Ichigo sprang behind a clump of bushes wiping nervous perspiration out of his eyes.

Approximately five minutes later, he was distracted from watching the movement of Byakuya's eyelashes every time he blinked when he suddenly remembered that he'd promised him iced tea. Shit. _And also,_ by a shrill scream.

Rukia's head barely bobbed above the water, her arms thrashing and flailing. Had he not taught her to swim he'd be worried right about now. She was a phenomenal actor. Byakuya was on his feet in a flash. The water was only about six feet high, so a tall man like Byakuya would have no problem.

It was going well.

"Rukiaaaaa!" someone screamed.

It was Renji, running frantically at top speed to ruin his god-dammed plan! Like hell Ichigo was gonna sit back and watch when Byakuya was only a few steps away. Without warning, and with a surprising amount of agility, Ichigo pounced on him, throwing his full weight in order to pin him to the ground. It happened in a kind of slow motion, the sound of Renji's chin smacking against the concrete, throwing himself onto him like a beached whale, Byakuya diving in the chilly water to hold and retrieve Rukia in his arms.

He and Renji both stared in awe, though for different reasons. Renji literally had stars in his eyes at seeing his brave taicho do such a heroic and selfless thing. But for Ichigo, it was his dream all over again but infinitely better.

If Ichigo thought his clothes had clung before they were practically a second skin now. Sopping wet, hair matted to his face, droplets of water refracting light and glistening on his flawless skin, trickling over his pink lips. The water was cold. The prominent nubs that printed through his light white shirt was proof, the slightly darkened material accentuation his well defined chest and abs.

Ichigo found himself trembling. Byakuya climbed out of the water and rested Rukia on a bench.

"Uh Ichigo…"

Renji's voice broke the trance and when he looked down the red-head was looking at him funny. He was still sitting on his back, not unnerved at all by this. ?Neither was Renji. But on closer inspection, he saw a prominent body part stiff and standing at attention, pressing into Renji's back.

This was a situation with a potential to be awkward. He blushed like crazy and hopped of Renji so hard he sent the poor boy grinding into the ground. He ran. Far and fast but what he really wanted was somewhere private. He'd never been this hard in his entire life. Bursting through the restroom doors, he gripped the sink, panting and biting his lower lip to take his focus away from another almost painful erection. All the stalls were empty and for the first time, the idea of pleasuring himself crossed his mind.

There was no way he could wash this feeling away this time. "Unh, B-Byakuya…" he moaned, his hand sliding over the bulk in his pants. He didn't hear when the lavatory door closed and a low click of the lock being set.

The next thing he knew a back was pressed up against him and hands pinned his own behind his back. Brown eyes wide, he looked at the reflection in the large mirror, the rough grip on his hands only adding to the sensations.

The water lingering in Byakuya's hair rolled down his cheek. He wasn't looking at Ichigo but their reflections when he said, "Did you finally get what you wanted to see, _Kurosaki_." He said his name with the same silky feel as running water, whispering it close to his ear and making him shiver with pleasure.

_How did he know!_

Ichigo wanted more of him, he wanted to rub himself against him, to hear himself moaning and begging, to run his tongue over the man's moist lips. God just thinking about it made him tremble and groan, and he fought to release his hands so he could touch himself, a trickle dampening the front of his pants. Byakuya tightened the hold, but his free hand touched Ichigo's stomach and steadily slid lower… and lower…

* * *

  
**  
Fin. Prequel? Sequel? Yay? Nay? Good? Bad? :D let me know.**


End file.
